hero_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Future
Future Makram Fujitora Yasujirō Naikizen was the colonel of the Eastern Divine Kings. Appearance Makram is a tall brown skin man with silver eyes a slim bridge nose and long charcoal grey dreads with the ends being red. He wears an expensive haori and cheap scrunches to tie up his hair unless for formal events. His chin hair is usually double braided. Personality Makram is a stern and merciful man who is well mannered and respects authority. He lives by a code of honor and morality but he can be stubborn, selfless, empathic, narcissistic sociopath. He is slow to anger but when angered his temper is furious and because he cannot control he avoids getting angry. History Makram as a child had wild kinky hair that covered his face. He was adopted by the Zheng household where he learned the history of the Avenging angels. At a young age he attended the sacred academy of the gods and graduated in ten years. During a mission on a planet in the eastern galaxy he would come in contact with his future wife and was uncharacteristically shy and awkward. Plot After hearing Zeus’s threat of war he quickly finished his mission and went to collect braddick & bradditz. Powers and Abilities: Master Swordsmanship: While hating the concept of having to engage in a fight, Makram is a master of sword technique, skilled in evasion, offense, defense, and counterattacks. He can dodge swift and direct melee attacks with little to no effort. He can take down his opponent with a single extremely fast strike that cannot be detected or registered until it has already taken place, and he can effortlessly deflect enhanced Heilig Pfeil. He is also extremely agile and possesses incredible reflexes, and can use unorthodox techniques, such as throwing his sword with enough accuracy to pierce a head, to catch his opponents’ off-guard and prevent them from taking initiative as and he is able to hold his own against Yoshizaki [[Shunpo Master|'Shunpo Master']]' '''are capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time while using the least amount of steps to achieve those movements. Masters are capable of using advanced steps, which are considerably harder to initiate. A master can possibly create new techniques but it is most likely a rare occurrence '''Enhanced Physical Strength': Future had tremendous physical strength even for a man of his stature. He was able to stop physical attacks from Amun & punch a hole through his gut. Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the “new age world lords” and being from a royal family Future is said to possess Reiryoku unmatched by his peers or predecessors. The reputation of his power is enough to where “Supreme God” Vishnu tried to recruit him on multiple occasions or when he arrived on the battlefield of six million to one (the one being Mūijihangā) and they fled as fast as they could. * Masterful Reiatsu Control: Future sheer volume of Reiatsu was incredible, even for a warlord, he is able to transfer his Reiatsu to the 100 reapers, granting them power that greatly enhances their techniques and still has enough to take on Uranus and Amon. Hakuda: While used less often, Makram is highly proficient in this area to have a handle on Braddick. * (Palm strike) Makram jabs his palm at an enemy letting the shockwave knocking them miles away. * {Four point smash} Makram pierces his four fingers in someone and in an instant turns it into a fist that is able to cause considerable damage. Spell-Casting Master: With his great knowledge of reishi there is no reason why Future isn’t a master. His noticeable skill is unpresented being able to combine many different types of spell together and conjure up high levels spells effortlessly. Keiyō tatchi: Xijinkutō Shukeiressei (Main Sequence Stars): In its sealed form, Future’s Xijinkutō takes the form of a • Shokii: Shukeiressei is released with the command, "Twinkle, twinkle little star" (狂え, kurue). When released, a space is opened up and swallows the physical aspects of the blade and it turns into a 3 point star shape Zweihänder made out of space. Shikai Special Ability: Slices of space and recreates them. While it appears that he is manipulating time that is not what he does at all. He uses his sword to recreate a space that didn't exist before and shifts his location in space in that instance, also can use this ability to gather/record an attack from an opponent and use that attack as their own. When recording the attack, the attack is negated in the process. The user once has the attack may be able to use that attack as many times as the user wants. Kanezamī: Shukeiressei: Moeru kōsei seiun {main sequence stars: blazing stellar nebula} Special Ability: Shukeiressei: Moeru kōsei seiun allows Makram to duplicate an adversary's attack and reproduce it while also absorbing an adversary's spiritual pressure and turn it into his own. Weaknesses Xijinkutō: High Energy Cost: With constant use of abilities, it can be very taxing on his energy reserves. Cloning Limitation: Future’s clone does not possess his claymore, leaving them without a weapon.